Conventional ceiling fan switch boxes use the integral sealed fixed design. The elements such as switch device, capacitor and its wires are disposed in the box content. This often makes the circuits in its inner part crowded in a disordered manner, and also often cause troubles, whenever it is necessary to disassemble, maintain and repair contents in the box. Further, due to the crowded state of the elements and circuits in the box, during manufacturing, the production line operations make the operations of connecting various elements difficult, especially where contact points of the circuits are numerous, thereby causing a great disadvantageous impact on the production efficiency.